Love and War
by Pheonix13Rayne
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are soldiers on opposite sides of a war. As the war continues, they question their feelings for each other, and their loyalty to their countries. M for yaoi in later chapters.


**WARNING!**

**This will contain boyxboy in later chapters, which is why i'm rating in M now. I still need a beta, so if you'd like the job, message me? Too lazy to get one myself ^.^**

**Took my FOREVER to get going on this. Finally got started on it. It doesn't make a huge load of sense now, but it will later on. If you have any suggestions, questions, comment, feel free to review and i will get back with you ASAP. Thank you so much. Please enjoy?  
**

*******

"You requested me, Captain?" A blonde man covered in dried blood, asked as he entered an army green tent in the middle of the desert. The blonde haired lady sitting at a table covered with papers looked up at the man with her hazel eyes. Her serious face broke into a smile.

"Lieutenant! You're back! And you know its just Tsunade," she said, sweeping the boy into a hug, much to the shock of the guards in her office. Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"It's just Naruto then, granny," said the soldier. Tsunade scowled, though she couldn't keep the face for long.

"I assume the mission went well?" she asked, seriousness etched into her young looking face once more. Naruto nodded, taking out a very old looking document.

"Those snake following bastards sure were hard to kill though. They've been training their men." said the blonde. Tsunade peered at the blood stains on the blonde's uniform.

"So I see. I trust no one was left behind though?" she asked.

"Of course not. I killed everyone within a five mile radius," Naruto shrugged off. The guards at either end of the tent exchanged incredulous looks. Tsunade smiled.

"Knew I trained you up for a reason. Good job Kit. Get some rest. Report back at 06 hundred sharp!" Tsunade ordered. Naruto nodded, snapping to a salute, giving his old guardian a smile before he slipped out of the tent.

"Yo! Naruto!" shouted a familiar voice behind the blonde. He turned to see his brunette friend, Kiba running up to him. Naruto smiled.

"What's up dog-breath? " asked the Lieutenant of his dog-loving compadre.

"Nothing much, fish-cake," Kiba smirked, showing off his sharpened canine. His brown eyes glanced down, as his teeth let out a low whistle.

"Man, how many snakes did you kill?" asked the Inuzuka. Naruto contemplated for a moment.

"Hm… everyone that was guarding a super secret document so… Around 70?" Guestimated the blonde. Kiba whistled again.

"What I wouldn't give for your skills," sighed the brunette.

"The skills only put to good use because I give you the strategies," said a tired voice.

"Ha, true Shikamaru. The last one was freaking brilliant. I owe you my ass," Naruto praised, slinging an arm around the pineapple haired man.

"Don't mention it," he yawned, removing the green clad arm from his shoulder.

"Do you ever get enough sleep man?" Kiba asked, spying the lines under those black eyes. Shikamaru merely shrugged.

"Alright, well I gotta go wash the blood out of this uniform. See you guys later?" Naruto asked, clapping his friends on the shoulders. The two men nodded in affirmation, going their separate ways.

***

"What news?" asked a deathly pale man, yellow eyes standing out brilliantly even in the dark candlelight.

"Our library on the left wing was breached last night, around midnight, Orochimaru-sama. Everything but the Document in Case 13 was unharmed," said Kabuto. He adjusted his glasses and nervously brushed aside his silvery hair, waiting for his leader's reply.

"They took Document 13?" was the quiet hiss that left the dictator's lips. Kabuto gulped.

"Y-yes. A-and everyone in a 5 mile radius was dead. We believe it was one of the Assassin's of the ANBU section of Konoha's military," informed Kabuto.

"Proof?" requested Orochimaru.

"There were no signs of forced entry, and every guard killed had a singular slice to the neck, as if a claw had been jabbed into the neck. We also found this," Kabuto said, holding out a small claw. Orochimaru took it in his long fingers, "It's from a fox. Just like-"

"The courtyard incident. 90 guards killed in 5 minutes with no alarm raised. We found one there," relayed Orochimaru. Slamming his fist down Orochimaru glared.

"Why cant my guards take care of one simple boy?!" he shouted and Kabuto flinched.

"Because you haven't let my team fight yet, Orochimaru," came an annoyed answer from the shadows. Kabuto sighed. He was always so disrespectful.

"Sasuke-kun, you should really-" The silver-haired man stopped short as he felt a cool blade on his throat.

"Shut-up Kabuto," was all that was said.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, don't go killing the medical examiner. That'll be the third one this month," Orochimaru said, his voice considerably warmer. Kabuto rolled his eyes at the favoritism.

"Hn. When should my team set out? The Kitsune will be dead before h hit's the ground," Sasuke said, putting is blade away.

"Fine then. Midnight. Do not disappoint me," Orochimaru ordered, receiving a nod from the youngest male.

***

Naruto sat crossed legged on his cot, focused solely on sharpening his favorite blade, which he had deemed Kyuubi. It was a darker version of himself, the side he opened up to only his enemies. It wasn't dull, but Naruto sharpened it anyway.

"Come on man, it's already 11 o'clock. Put Kyuubi away and lets get some shut eye," yawned Kiba as he rolled over in his cot. His other two roommates, Shikamaru and Chouji, nodded in agreement. Naruto sighed, complying.

Not a minute later, an alarm sounded. The four roommates tensed.

"Battle positions, grab your weapons, the alarm's coming from the west wall. Hurry!" Naruto ordered, slipping into Lieutenant mode as he reclaimed Kyuubi. His armor was on in 2 minutes flat. Naruto turned to his soldiers. They were still scrambling for weapons and armor.

"I'm heading off, meet me there," Naruto said, ignoring the protests he received.

Naruto arrived at the west wall in 4 minutes, breathing normal and eyes wary. He didn't see anything strange, but the alarms never went off unless there was something seriously wrong.

Naruto turned swiftly, blocking a blade that seemingly came out of nowhere. He had barely heard it, which was unnerving by itself.

"Are you the Kitsune?" asked a deep voice. The wielder of the voice was barely taller than Naruto, and had shockingly pale skin. It seemed to match the moonlight, his dark hair and eyes standing out brilliantly against it. Gorgeous…

"Who's asking?" Naruto growled. Just because the mean was beautiful, didn't mean Naruto would falter. This man was an enemy. Enemies were annihilated. Simple as that.

"A Raven. I'm taking that as a yes," spat the Snake soldier. A spin kick came towards Naruto's head which he blocked with his hand.

The Raven's movement were graceful and deadly. Naruto was fighting with every ounce of strength he had, just to keep himself from death. This man was skilled.

Sasuke's breathing was heavy. Never before had he been so evenly matched. Each strike of his blade was countered by the Kitsune's, every kick or punch, mirrored, and blocked. This man wasn't normal…

Soon, both men were kneeling on the ground, bleeding and panting, trying to figure out why they couldn't beat the other.

"Sasuke-sama! We have to go, now!" yelled a teammate of the Raven's.

"Naruto! Are you ok?" shouted Kiba.

Naruto's azure orbs locked on Sasuke's obsidian gaze and held for a moment. They would definitely meet again.

Sasuke's men stared in disbelief. This blonde haired man had actually caused Sasuke to kneel. Same for Naruto's. They had never seen their Lieutenant so worn down by one enemy.

The next moment, the snakes were gone, and Naruto's men were around him.

"Dude, you ok?" Kiba asked, worried. Naruto nodded.

"The snake I was fighting… he was strong. I could barely land a hit on him…" Naruto fell back, unconscious.

"He's okay, just exhausted. Get him to the hospital wing," Shikamaru ordered two men with them. They nodded and picked the blonde up, hurrying off.

***

Sasuke grit his teeth as he heard Orochimaru yell at his incompetence the next morning.

"How could you fail? You?!" screamed the pale man. Sasuke glared.

"He's so strong it's unnatural. You try fighting him," he spat, staring into those cold, yellow eyes. Orochimaru's face twisted, and he left without a word.

Sasuke sat back, head swimming. Just who was the Kitsune? How on earth had he ever reached Sasuke's strength? And why did Sasuke stop breathing when he'd first looked upon that face? Those wide, blue eyes that showed innocence, even when locked in combat. The unruly blonde locks on his head, swaying so naturally in the wind. The smooth, caramel skin expanding over that prominent bone structure.

Sasuke wasn't sure why, but he knew he would have to see he blonde Kitsune again…


End file.
